Nights Like This One
by Missjulia.Miriam
Summary: Happy belated birthday, Naruto! Naruto and Shikamaru live for nights like this one, nights where there is only companionship and no need to fear. ShikaNaru, Shonen-ai. T for safety. Warnings: ideologically sensitive material, mentions of abuse. One-shot.


**Missjulia: **Well, happy belated birthday Naruto! I'm bad and missed it by a bit but hey, at least I wrote something this year!

**Kayla: **Finally... Poor Naruto, so neglected.

**Missjulia:** Shut up Kayla. Anyways, I don't own Naruto. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Nights Like This One_

Naruto sighed and readjusted the blue-with-light-blue-wave-trim festival kimono he wore. _Well_, he thought, _at least I'm not being beaten as usual._

But apparently he thought to soon. There was a rustling in the bushes behind him and he shot up from where he'd been sitting atop the Fourth's head looking down upon the festivities brought on by the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat. He had found that it took the villagers longer to find him here so he kept coming back.

Unfortunately, it seemed that they had found him once again and he would have to run. The rustling stopped and a low curse could be heard as, not a villager, but Shikamaru stepped from the bushes. "Mendokuse..." he grumbled as he straightened and brushes the leafy debris off of his formal festival clothing. "Konichiwa, Naruto. Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu."

He looked up, meeting shocked blue eyes.

"Wh-what? Shikamaru? What... what are you doing here? How did you find me? Why aren't you at the festival?"

"Why aren't you?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring the first four questions and only answering the last one.

Naruto frowned. "I can't go to the festival. Bad things tend to happen to me if I show my face during the Kyuubi Festival." It had always been that way, before his trip with Jiraiya and now. Three years had made no difference in the way the villagers saw him. The only difference was that now they had more skin to strike if -when- they caught him. He supposed it didn't make sense that a group of civilians could catch him, he was a ninja, after all, but he always slowed just a bit. Maybe he still subconsciously believed that he deserved every moment of torture as he had when he was younger.

Shikamaru shook him head. "Come on. It's your birthday. You deserve to have a good time, even if you are troublesome sometimes."

"... No. I don't want to bother you. And... you know the truth about me. I know you do. I can't go to the festival."

Shikamaru sighed and strode up to Naruto, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him towards the path down the mountain. "You are going to the festival this year if it is the last thing you do."

He only barely caught the muttered, "Which it probably will be..." but it caught his curiosity.

"What was that?" he asked, eyes piercing as they stared at Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes shot to his and he stuttered out a, "N-nothing." Too bad for Naruto, by the narrowing of Shikamaru's eyes it was clear he didn't believe him.

"No." Shikamaru's tone was an unsheathed blade. "Tell me what you mean."

Naruto flinched. "They... they used to beat me. Right up to when I left with Jiraiya. And... last year too. I've been back for a year. They managed to catch me last year. I almost died, even with Kyuubi's healing. It only gets worse as the years go on. If I go to that festival... If I'm caught... that'll be it Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's eyes softened. "I won't let them hurt you, you should know that. You're my comrade, my friend. Just try. I've never known you to be a quitter, Naruto."

Some of the spark returned to Naruto's eyes and he nodded. "Alright." Then he headed in the direction of the festival. The two walked down the mountain together, ready to face the night.

Once they got into the village proper and headed through the deserted streets to the centre of the village where the festival took place. Red lanterns lit the streets and Shikamaru watched Naruto's face in the bloody light. The whisker marks on his cheeks stood out, slashes of faint darkness marring a face with a tan that implied nothing but sunny days and light. The blue eyes glinted with determination and strength that Shikamaru knew was the only thing suppressing the deep fear that haunted this night for the jinchurikki. The usually sunshine gold hair seemed almost orange in the red- tinted glow and the way it fell and danced around his jaw reminded Shikamaru of a flickering flame. It suddenly struck Shikamaru that Naruto had gained an almost catlike grace over the years and his lithe, strong body did little to detract from the subtle beauty of the boy's looks. He was somewhat short, yes, but that was misleading. The boy was powerful and though it didn't show often his innocence was mostly a mask now. He had killed and could and would kill again. It was an element of hidden danger that was very intriguing the the shadow- nin. Naruto had become a very attractive person, Shikamaru realized, and had unintentionally caught him in a net. Interesting.

Then they reached the edges of the festival. Naruto's shoulders tensed slightly and he looked up at Shikamaru.

"Here we are," he murmured. "Let's do this."

Shikamaru nodded and looked back towards the crowds ahead. They stepped forward together and joined the party.

They managed fine for about 20 minutes. They found some food and played a game or two. Or rather, Shikamaru played. The stall owners refused Naruto's money. Shikamaru, however, gave Naruto the prizes. It was a gesture that Naruto was grateful for. However, that peace did not last. Somebody had notified the other villagers of Naruto's presence and the news was spreading fast. People began to fall silent around the couple, glaring at Naruto. The fox boy became uncomfortable and grabbed onto Shikamaru's arm for comfort, glancing around. Shikamaru also noticed what was happening and shifted his arm from Naruto's grip, only to place it securely around the smaller boy's waist. He then sighed and leaned down to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"We're going to leave. I hope you enjoyed the time you had."

Naruto smiled broadly and nodded. "Arigato."

The two left the festival area, some glares following them but no physical pursuit. Shikamaru assumed that was because he was a clan heir and the villagers knew that they would go to jail if they harmed him and after his show of protectiveness over Naruto... well, no chance in hell they were getting to him.

The teens walked silently down the quiet streets with Shikamaru's arm still around Naruto's waist. Soon enough Naruto spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Where are we going?"

Shikamaru stood for a moment then made a decision. "Your place," he replied.

Naruto's head tilted to the side cutely. "Why?"

Shikamaru smirked. "I have a gift for you but it's better given in private."

Naruto, though confused, nodded in acceptance and started to move towards his apartment, Shikamaru allowing him to lead. They walked for another five minutes before they came upon a small building that was used to house ninja who needed cheap housing.

"Come on," Naruto said, then moved into the building. They walked up two flights of stairs before coming a door. Naruto pulled a key from beneath his obi and unlocked the door then opened it.

Shikamaru stepped in behind Naruto, only partially aware of Naruto closing and locking the door behind them and looked around. The apartment consisted of one large room that consisted of a living room and a small kitchen area, a glass slinging door that lead to a tiny balcony on which sat some very healthy plants and a hallways which had two doors in in, presumably a bathroom and a bedroom. He stepped out of his sandals and walked into the main room, looking at some of the photos Naruto had sitting on a small shelf in the living room area. The rest of the shelf held some books and scrolls.

Naruto stepped up behind Shikamaru after setting down the small prizes Shikamaru had won for him, smiling gently and pointed out a photo of himself and the Sandaime. Naruto looked to be about five and both of them had smiles on their faces. "That was my sixth birthday," he said, "Back when I had someone to celebrate with."

Shikamaru nodded then pointed to a photo of Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto smiling at the camera with a glint of true happiness in his eyes. Sasuke wasn't smiling, but he was smirking and that same look of happiness was in his eyes. The two looked to be about 14 or 15. "When was that?" he asked.

Naruto flinched. "That was... that was during my training trip. He... he just showed up. We spent the day together. I didn't understand but it made me happy to have him back. He left that evening. I still don't know why he came to me but I think it did him some good to be happy, if only for a day. Anyways," he said, turning to Shikamaru, "What was that about a present?"

The smirk returned to Shikamaru's face. "Ah, yes. Come here."

He walked into the centre of the room, Naruto following just behind him. He then turned to Naruto, grabbed one of his wrists and tugged him forwards so that they stood so close they were nearly touching.

Then Shikamaru leaned down and kissed the small blond.

Naruto's eyes shot open, shocked. The soft touch of lip-to-lip startled him and for a moment he stood frozen then closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing up into the kiss. They stayed, lips locked for a moment before Shikamaru brushed Naruto's lower lip with his tongue. Naruto gasped and Shikamaru leapt onto the opportunity and slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned quietly as their tongues tangled, leaning into Shikamaru fully and brining his hands up to grasp at his back. Shikamaru also brought his hands up, one pressing at the small of Naruto's back to bring him ever closer and the other up to tug at Naruto's hair.

The boys stood together for another moment before Shikamaru gave Naruto's hair anther sharp tug then drew away, looking down at Naruto's face. His bright blue eyes shone from underneath his eyelashes as he looked up. The sunshine hair was slightly mussed and his cheeks flushed with the same red of his kiss-swollen lips. All-in-all it was a tempting image and Shikamaru almost leaned down to steal another kiss but withheld the urge.

"So," he murmured, voice husky, "What do you have to say to that?"

Naruto panted for a moment before he replied, "Best. Birthday present. Ever," and leaned up to claim another soft kiss.

After Shikamaru chuckled and said, "Indeed. Happy birthday, Naruto."

The two made their way into Naruto's bedroom and settled themselves on the small bed, Naruto snuggled into the other's chest. Shikamaru could see the tiredness in Naruto's face and body and was happy to let the teen snuggle him as he slept.

"Shika?" came a sleepy murmur, "I like you. I like you a lot. Will you stay tonight?"

Shikamaru chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Sure, Naru."

It seemed, Shikamaru mused to himself as Naruto drifted off to sleep, that he had caught the boy in a net of his own. And if he had any say in it, the boy would never escape. If only for the sake of more nights like this one. Then he drifted off to sleep as well, holding tight to a boy who had finally had a birthday worth celebrating.

* * *

**Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu**- Happy birthday

* * *

**Missjulia:** Well, that's it! Hope it doesn't suck too much. Please read and review! Sorry for the cheesy ending, I got interrupted halfway through writing this and sort of lost the flow of it...

**Kayla: **Yeah! But really, you had to go to bed... Anyways, flames will be used to light fireworks. (Happy birthday Naruto! Enjoy the light show!)


End file.
